The present disclosure relates to an evaporation mask that adjusts a stress to be applied to a mask in use for vapor deposition and the like, and a method of manufacturing a display unit using the evaporation mask.
For example, in a manufacturing process of a display unit using an organic EL (Electroluminescence) device, a pattern of an organic film may be formed on a substrate for each of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) pixels in a vacuum vapor deposition method using an evaporation mask.
As an example, such an evaporation mask may be manufactured as follows. First, a mask body (mask foil) in which many microscopic passage holes (apertures) are patterned is formed using an electro-casting process, a photoetching process, or the like. Thereafter, the mask body is fixed to a frame through welding and the like with tension applied to the mask body.
However, after the mask body is fixed to the frame, it may be difficult to adjust the tension of a mask portion, and to deal with a case where deformation occurs, or any other cases. Further, within a mask surface, variations in stress may arise depending on a formation density of the passage holes, a film thickness distribution, or the like. In addition, because of an individual difference in deformation amount of a frame itself, it may be difficult to predict the deformation amount of the mask preliminarily. Accordingly, a method has been proposed that corrects positions of the passage holes after the mask is fixed to the frame (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-6257).
In the method described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-6257 as mentioned above, there are provided a mask body that is held on a frame, a guide member that is bonded with one or more sides of the mask body, and a tension-applying section that applies predetermined tension to the mask body through the guide member. The tension-applying section includes screw holes that are formed on a sidewall of the guide member, and screws that are capable of being inserted into the screw holes and front edges of which abut on a side surface of the frame. An operator tightens or loosens the screws, thereby allowing the tension to be applied to the mask body (for example, see Paragraphs [0031] to [0035] and FIG. 4 in the patent specification of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-6257).